Bloom and the Beast
by angelgrl31392
Summary: Bloom is the new girl at Barker Academy, and just after the first week of school she realizes that she is in for quite an adventure. She has to try and save the school and her friends before they all are destroyed. It’s better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, I'm in the middle of my other story, but I thought I should post this one too._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the winx club, but I partially own this story (me and my friend are writing it)_

_Here's an intro:_

_Bloom is the main character as you probably had guessed. She is going to a new school called Barker Academy, and she gets a dorm that is supposedly haunted. Now it's up to Bloom to figure out what happened in the past, and save the school before it's too late. _

Chapter 1: Barker Academy

A young red head walked down the halls of the huge corridor. The walls were purple with blue stripes through them. She could hear people hugging, introducing themselves, and unpacking. "103, 102, 101, oh man, mines is downstairs" she said as she walked down the stairs to the basement. This would be her home for the next nine months, the campus of Barker Academy.

Barker Academy was a college and high school for the wealthy upper class. People from all over the realms came here to learn, and get training for different subjects. There were classes for heroics, magic, technology, beauty, nature, music, and many more. Most people that came to this college were princes and princesses, but there were some non-royals. The campus was huge and laid on the western part of the planet Eraklion, and was very beautiful and pleasing. When you first came there, you would think that is was a happy place, but all who were final year students knew there was something mysterious and almost haunting about that place. No one knew what it was exactly, but there was definitely something strange about that campus. But everyone put that aside and went on with their lives.

"Well, here we are Kiko. Room 100" the girl said as she took her key and opened the dorm room. Her room, unfortunately, was in the basement. There was a rumor that someone had used that room 6 years ago, but then was killed in it and it was haunted, but Bloom, assured by the teachers, didn't believe that. She and her little bunny went into the room, surprised by its appearance. She had requested a single, for she would only be staying for one year, like most other princes and princesses. For she had already went to a high school and college, and was only here to learn some ways to become better royals, for she was the princess of Sparx. She was 22, and was very beautiful. Between her sapphire blue eyes, her semi pale skin, and her red hair, most guys would instantly love her, which she didn't like. She knew she would have to get married in the next two years, and all the guys she had met only liked her for her looks, not for her personality.

Back to the room, though, it was dusty, and looked like it hadn't been cleaned for years. It was a royal, single suit so there was a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, and office there for her. The room was dusty and smelled horrible, and all the furniture was covered with cloths. "Oh well, Kiko" she said to her little pet bunny, "This is our home for a while, might as well clean it up." Bloom cleaned up the room and unpacked her things. "There", she said "all done." Just as she had said that, a group of Sparxians (people from Sparx) came, all close friends of Bloom. "Come on, princess Bloom!" a young blue haired girl named Chloe said. "Yeah hottie, we don't want to leave you here!" a handsome brunette guy, whose name was Jake, said as he came up and kissed Bloom. Bloom showed a happy smile on the outside, but her heart was saying something different. "What is wrong with me? I have a great boyfriend. But what if he's into my looks, and not my personality? I know, I'll do a little test to see how true he is to me." And with that she left with her friends, thinking up a little test to give to her boyfriend Jake. But what she didn't know was that while she was cleaning, nine pairs of eyes were watching her every move.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own the winx club, but I own the new characters in this story and half the story!_

**Chapter 2: Got You**

"So where are we going, Jake?" Vinita asked a blonde that was very close to the royal family of Sparx.

The group was walking in downtown Eraklion city, following Jake. Bloom looked at Jake for a minute. Jake was very attractive for he had tanned skin with brunette skin, with a very fit body and was 5'10 and his mother was a fashion designer for the royal clothing. Every girl in the world wanted to go out with him, but he chose Bloom for his girlfriend.

Jake smiled and said "it's a surprise."

Jake took the group to a haunted house that had just opened, for it was near the time of the earth holiday called Halloween.

Jake stopped the group and said "ok look, we'll go in pairs inside. It'll be Chloe and Justin, Vinita and Prinsom, Kantilla and Xaviyr, and Bloom and I. That way, the girls will be able to hold on to their boyfriends" with that last part he winked.

The other guys smiled and Chloe and Justin went in first. Chloe was a kind girl and a very, very close friend of Bloom's. She had pale skin with blue long hair and had the power of air. She was sweet and from Sparx as the others, but her father was a Count. Her boyfriend Justin was kind of cold hearted. No one knew how they ended up together or how two completely different people could get along with each other, but then did. Justin had red, shaggy hair and dark skin and fit at 5'11. He also had a father who was a Count.

Vinita and Prinsom went in next. Vinita was the average bubbly personality that most people expected out of blondes. She also was very kind and had semi tan skin. She had the power of water. Her dad and Bloom's dad were very close friends as their daughters. Her boyfriend, Prinson, was a tough guy. He was 6' and also very fit with green hair and pale skin. His mother was very close to Jake's and Justin's mothers.

Next were Kantilla and Xaviyr. Now this was a couple that was alike in many ways. They both were pretty quiet and shy and had dark skin with black hair. Kantilla had the power of stars and Xaviyr was 5'10 and fit. Kantilla's parents died when she was a baby, so she lived with her aunt and uncle, who were King Oritel's advisors, so she was also close to Bloom. And like the other guys, Xaviyr's mother was a close friend with the rest of the mothers.

Basically, the girls grew up together and were all best friends. They would do everything together and stick together. The boys also grew up together and stuck together now matter what.

Last, but not least, were Bloom and Jake. The haunted house wasn't that scary, but afterwards, the group decided to stay and go to a campfire that was happening nearby. They all gathered around each other and began to make smores.

"I have an idea, let's tell some ghost stories. Since the haunted house wasn't scary, maybe this will be scary." Xaviyr said with the others agreeing to him.

"Ok, ok, let me go first." Jake started walking around the group.

"It was a dark and windy night at Barker academy, and all the students were going to the homecoming dance. Everyone looked lovely, had pretty dresses, and showed lots of love. But there was one senior who didn't feel the love, and his name was Prince Sky of Eraklion. He was the prince of Eraklion and a senior of high school. His girlfriend dumped him for some other looser and he felt betrayed. There is a myth at Barker, I should say, and it is that if you don't come to the dance with love, that night something bad will happen to you and people close to you. Of course no one believed it. So Sky went anyway because his 8 best friends were there. Everyone was having a great time, except Sky. So he decided he was going to have a little fun. He put fairy sneezing powder in the punch, so after a fairy would drink it, she would sneeze. Of course his plan succeeded and no one thought it was Sky that did it, instead they thought it was a witch. The witch was expelled, but secretly put a curse on Sky's dorm room, for she knew it was him who did it. That night, Sky's 8 other friends and him went to his dorm for a big sleepover, for his dorm was the biggest. But at the stroke of midnight, the curse was brought on him. For it was not only the curse put by the witch, but the curse of coming to the dance with no love, only hatred. Everyone there was instantly killed, but something went wrong. Instead of killing the group, the curses only killed them half way, so now their not dead, but their not alive. And now they must go like this for all eternity, or until Sky breaks the curse. And the only way to do that is to gain the love and trust of a maiden before the homecoming dance of his 23 birthday. As the years passed, they say Sky gave up hope and became cold hearted, not even caring for his 8 other friends who had the same fate he did. They also say that they haunt and terrorize everyone that comes into one single room, and that room is room number 100, Bloom's room. Boo!"

"Ahhhhh!" Bloom and the other girls screamed as they nearly jumped out of their seats.

The boys were all laughing at them. "

Chill girls, it was just a story" Prinson said as he tried to calm the girls.

Jake just shook his head and said "I don't think so man, I think it's real. And I think Bloom has a haunted dorm room."

Bloom looked up and said "you know that's a lie. For one, my room is fine. Two, you know the prince of Eraklion died in a plane crash."

Justin smiled and said "or is that just what they want you to think?"

Chloe frowned and said "guys stop, you're creeping us out!"

The guys stopped and the group realized that they needed to go back to the dorms or they would be late for curfew. But back in Bloom's room, something was stirring, something that would change a lot of lives.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for replying. Here's the next chapter._

**Chapter 3: The Cursed Ones**

"IT'S A GIRL" eight voices said at once the second Bloom went to sleep at once.

"Do you know what this means?" Stella said to the people around her. The others just shook their heads.

"Well, this could be the girl to break the curse." Stella said with a smile. The others looked at her funny. "What?" she asked.

Flora just shook her head and said "Stella, the homecoming dance is in a month. There is no way that girl, what's her name; Bloom will be able to fall in love with the beast in that time. It's to short. Love takes time, which we don't have. And besides, there have been other girls here, but they can't break the spell if they don't find out we're here. And the girl has to find out on her own."

Stella then had the same depressed look on her face as the others.

There were 9 people under the curse, four girls and five boys. The girls names where Flora, Stella, Musa, and Tecna. The boys' names were Helia, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, and Sky. All of them were spirits, not dead or alive. They had no legs and floated around. They had what looked like black eyes and had bruises and blood all over their body. They had an eerie green color to each of them and looked very freighting. Stella had blond, uneven hair and was pretty tall and the princess of Solaria. Even though she wasn't alive, she controlled the sun and moon for those were her powers. Her boyfriend was Brandon, a brunette that had black and white streaks in his hair and was tall and fit. All the boys were fit and heroes and all the girls could use the powers they had before. Flora had brunette short hair and had the power of plants. Her boyfriend Helia had black/grey uneven hair. Musa was a princess from the Harmonic Nebula and had two pig tails that were different lengths and her hair was blue. She had the power of music. Her boyfriend Riven had shaggy maroon hair and was a 'tough boy.' Tecna was a very smart fairy with normal hair with a lot of split ends and ugly lairs. She had the power of technology. Her boyfriend Timmy had curly orange hair that was way to long and was very smart. Last but not least left Prince Sky of Eraklion. He was tall and fit and had the blackest eyes, most bruises and blood stains, and his hair was blonde and scruffy. He looked the worst. His nickname was 'the beast' because in high school he was a beast in sports, or an excellent player.

"Let's face it; we are bound to be like this for all eternity." Tecna said as Timmy gave her a hug.

The others also got depressed, but then Musa said "no, I won't give up. We said we'll do whatever it takes to get us out of this. We can't give up. Come on, no one ever said we can't lure her here. So let's get a 'beat blast.'"

And with that the walls of the secret cave shook, along with Bloom's dorm. Bloom woke up and wondered what was going on. Then she heard a loud crash and turned around to see part of the wall was missing, and there was a tunnel showing. Bloom was very curious and decided she would go to see where that tunnel led to. Unfortunately for her, a very unfriendly creature was at the end of the tunnel, and he did not want to be disturbed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys, I got the next chapter done. P.S if you didn't know, I'm also writing a story called "Did I Make the Right Choice?" _

* * *

**_Chapter 4: New Faces_**

Bloom walked down the narrow hallway.

"Where the hell am I going? And how is there a tunnel here. This is impossible, the dorm room walls are only about two feet think; this goes on for hundreds of feet, I think" she said in her head.

Bloom looked back and saw the way she had come in from was just a small speck of light, and she froze. She didn't know whether or to go back. If she didn't, she could get stuck here forever. Then again, if she did go back, the door may close and she may not ever get a chance to come here again. Bloom was a natural brave and curious person. She loved adventure and had many before, and now she was going to have another one.

Bloom was about a half a mile into the tunnel when she came into a three door split.

"Great" she thought "which one. Well when all else fails, pick the middle." Bloom then took a piece of paper which she had in her bag that she brought, and stuck it to the corner of the wall. "There" she said "now I won't get lost, hopefully." With that she walked down the trail, and unfortunately not knowing what was at the end of it.

Bloom walked about another half a mile when she heard a low noise. It almost sounded like a faint creek, but got louder and louder.

"Oh crap" she thought "what is that?" And before she could do anything, she saw something she really didn't want to see. "Ahhh!" she screamed, for coming directly to very quickly were cave bats, which could easy bite her flesh and inject its venom which could be fatal. She ran as fast as she could, but the bats were flying just as fast. Soon she realized that she was getting tired quickly and had to find a way to loose the bats.

"Come down Bloom, you need to focus." she said to herself. She was going through a dozen different tunnels and had no idea where she was now. "What to do, what to do. Oh what am I going to do? What am I saying, I can't do anything, I'm done for!"

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" a very angry voice screamed to seven faces.

Bloom was being watched by the winx club (that was the name that people gave the group when the rumor started) and they were not sure what to do. "

WELL!" Stella said, trying to get the others to think.

"Well, Stel, after not using my brain for over five years, its kind of hard to get it started quickly" Timmy said making the others chuckle.

Stella just looked emotionless at him and was ready to scream again but then Flora said "guys she's right and unless we do something, the one thing that could break the curse will be gone."

Brandon came up with an idea and said "girls, I know you haven't used your magic for a while, but can you get enough power to make another tunnel with a door that can be closed?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded. "We'll try" Tecna said as she and the other girls gave in a little magic.

First, Tecna was up. "Burning Laser" she said as she took the laser and made the door. "I'm up, beet blast" Musa said as the dropped chunk of rock that made the door bounced up to the air. Stella smiled and said "Super Nova Attraction" as the door was stuck to the wall. "Ok, Flora, now can you make some vines we can control to make the door go down?" Riven asked.

Flora nodded and said "ivy vines" and made the vines.

"Good now to get here" Helia said and then he whistled.

"What was that?" Bloom said as she heard the whistle.

Instinctively, she went in the direction the whistle was coming from and saw the door.

"Come here" a sweet voice said that was inside the room.

Bloom was confused, thinking she had lost her head, but then she realized the bats were right behind her and she went inside. She tripped while she was inside, and thought she was doomed for the bats could get her now. Right before the bats got in, however, she heard someone say "now" and saw the door close. That left Bloom in the dark, looking at eight new faces.

Bloom looked at them, at first thinking she was dead. These people had no feet, were floating, and had a green look to them. Bloom shook her head, hit herself, and blinked, but these things were still here.

"Oh boy, I must be dead or in a concussion. Or maybe the bats got me and this is the first effect." Bloom said to herself still staring at the eight objects.

"Why is she looking at us like that?" Stella said as she came close to Bloom.

Bloom screamed in fear.

"Wow" Timmy said covering his ears "she can really scream."

Bloom took deep breaths and got up quickly, only to find out she would fall down even quicker. She got up again and fell down again. "What's wrong with me?" she said as she looked to her foot.

"Oh dear" one of the objects said

"I think you have a twisted ankle. Let me see, I can help." With that the object got closer. Bloom was a little hesitant at first, but then she realized the amount of pain she was in let the brunette haired object take care of her.

"By the way" the object said "my names Flora. I'm the fairy of plants."

Bloom looked into the objects black eyes. At first they looked very fearful, but then showed Bloom that there was something very sweet, kind, thoughtful, and gentle about this girl.

"There is something about this scene that seems very familiar, like déjà vu." she thought to herself.

Then the blonde came up and said "that's Flora for you, always thinking of others. I'm Stella and this is my boy friend Brandon, that's Tecna and her boyfriend Timmy, that's Musa and her boyfriend Riven, and that's Flora's boyfriend Helia."

Everyone said hi and then Flora said "There, it's a cast of leaves. At least now you have support until you get out of here."

"Thanks" Bloom said "and I'm Bloom. I'm the princess of Sparx, I'm 22, and I'm only here to study royal lessons."

Everyone looked at Bloom and there was an awkward silence. Finally Helia asked "not to be rude Bloom, but do have a boyfriend?" Everyone was silent, waiting for an answer.

Bloom was kind of confused at this question and replied "well yea. His name is Jake and he's a close friend of mine also. Why?"

There was another awkward silence and Bloom thought she saw the girls tear for a second and then remembered something.

"Oh my god, oh my god! You're the people from the rumor of Barker. You're the sprits and the cursed ones. Wait; there are only eight of you. Where's…?" and before she could even finish her sentence, she heard a voice say "looking for me."

The others looked in fear, knowing who that angry and cold voice belonged to. "Oh no." they said to one another.

Bloom slowly turned around to see a ninth, extremely angry figure before her and all she could do was scream and say "Oh… My… God!"

* * *

_ok if you liked the story, please reply!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the comments and replies!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the winx club, but I own part of this story!_

**Chapter 5: Oh Boy**

Bloom looked up and saw the apparition. "Holy crap!" she said, scared out of her mind.

There before stood a figure, about 5'11 and looking like, well, a beast. He had bruises all over him and you could see the fierceness that was in his eyes. He had a cold voice, and she quickly realized that this was the one, the only, Price Sky of Eraklion, a.k.a the Beast.

She looked at the others with her, and they could only stare, for she knew what they were thinking. They were anticipating what was going to happen next, for the Beast did not like to be disturbed.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes and said "who are you and what are you doing in my palace?"

Bloom didn't even hear what he was saying. She was too scared to notice.

After Sky noticed that she was shaking all over and wouldn't speak, he yelled "well?" Bloom gulped and said in a quiet, scared voice "I'm… I'm Bloom, princess of Sparx. This is part of my… my, um, dorm room and I came to visit. I didn't mean to hurt you, in fact I was just about to leave."

As she was saying all of that, she started to limp slowly, but steadily to the door that lead to the cave, which eventually led to her dorm room. Sky noticed her and motioned her to stop. Bloom stopped dead in her tracks and waited to hear what he was going to say.

"Oh boy" she said, thinking to herself, "what have I got myself into this time."

Sky just circled around her, floating in the air as if to examine her. Until now she had her head down, not looking at Sky but for a moment she did a really stupid thing, she lifted her head.

She saw, just three inches from her face, Sky and he screamed "GET OUT." Bloom didn't need any other word or motion, she just started to quickly limp to her dorm room where it was safe.

The others, who were watching silently, started to moan.

Sky looked at them with a cold face, which they know meant that he didn't want to be mentioned about this again, or talk about this again. Whenever he did this, they would turn away, afraid of what would happen if they talked back to him.

Bloom kept going till she was at the end of the hallway. Then she opened the door, which was the wall, with a fireball. She got in and ran to her bathroom, and locked the door. She sat in her hot tub for a while, catching her breath. After a moment or two she began to think what had happened.

"Ok Bloom, calm down" she started to say to herself, "this was just a coincidence. This could have happened to anyone. Well, anyway it is all over and you are fine. Those freaks that are floating around are gone and won't bother you again. You are ok and that is all that matters. Heck, you'll see Jake today. You can talk to him and the rest of the group about this and you'll be fine. They'll tell you you're crazy and then you'll realize that you were dreaming. Yeah, yeah, I was dreaming. It was only a dream, well a nightmare."

With that, Bloom got out of her hot tub and slowly opened the door. She looked inside her big dorm room, and noticed nothing was there. She gave out a sigh and went to the window. It was bright outside, which meant she was there for the night. But she wasn't there, she was only dreaming. Now Bloom was more confused than ever. She then realized that she had to meet Jake in fifteen minuets, so got ready.

While she was doing this, however, there was a meeting in another planet that was far away. A planet called Malcalmote, a.k.a the planet of misery. On that planet, a group of people stood at the gloomy castle.

"Well, I need a status report" a dark, deep voice said. A person in a dark maroon robe said "I have heard from my sources that there was a girl with the creatures. Apparently she has the same dorm room as the apparition did when he was in high school. She is the princess of Sparx, commander"

Then the other people in the room, all with dark maroon robes, smiled with joy.

"Well" the commander started, "I think we should visit this certain Princess Bloom of Sparx." And with that, it laughed an evil laugh along with the other people in the room.

Then they took a picture of Bloom, set it on fire, and contacted the source that was telling them every move of what happened in Barker Academy.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey thank you for being patient with me. Anita is going to write the next chapter and she said she'll do it by tomorrow or Saturday. Here's the next chapter. Oh, and if you didn't know, she put this story on so it's there too. _

Chapter 6: Café Amor

Bloom hurried to the café where she would meet Jake. It was Café Amor, which means café of love. The café was a beautiful place on campus that students could go to for a break or for a date. It was located in the middle of an enchanted forest and the easiest and quickest way to get there were by these little paths that went through the forest, and whenever you went through one, you had complete privacy and were alone. It had a heart shaped structure with a fire place on the left side. On the first place was a wreath, for it would soon be Christmas in a month. The tables were in shapes of hearts, stars, and diamonds. On the sides there were bars, one with alcoholic beverages and one with non-alcoholic beverages. This place was always filled with students, either working there or stopping by there. There was a small band that played some Christmas songs quietly on the side.

Jake saw Bloom come in and waved for her to sit with him. Bloom walked over to the table and sat down. Jake looked at her, smiled, and said "well don't we look really cute today?" Bloom blushed and said "you have no idea what happened to me today." So Bloom told him the story about her adventure in the wall. At the end, Joe said with sarcasm "wow, being chased by cave bats must have been scary." Then he looked at her skeptically and she sighed and said "you don't believe me, do you?" Jake nodded his head no, but then Bloom thought of something. "Well" she started as she started to lift up her pant leg a little "explain how I could have this cast of leaves?" Jake looked and there was a cast of plants. Joe got wide eyed and looked at her and said "you weren't kidding, were you? That really happened to you. Wow, um, look I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. Forgive me?" Bloom nodded her head yes.

"Well, let me order something and then we can talk more." He ordered the waitress to come over. She was a petite blonde and was pretty cute. Her name was Nadia and Bloom knew that every guy on campus wanted to date her and her little friends. "Hey cutie" she said, not noticing Bloom's death glare, "what can I get ya?" Jake looked at her up and down and said with a flirty smile "besides you, a hamburger and soda, candy lips." Nadia smiled at the comment, "well if you come back later, you can help me clean this place up while no ones around" she said with a wink, and then left for the kitchen. Jake looked back at Bloom with a smile. Bloom gave out a fake smile and then Nadia came back with the food. "Here ya go" she said and handed Jake the food. Jake handed her the money, but she refused and said with a twinkle in her eye "it's on me as long as you promise to come back." Jake laughed and nodded and Nadia left. He took a big gulp of his drink and burped and said "wow that was my best burp yet." Then he noticed Bloom's look and said "did you want anything to eat?" Bloom nodded no and looked away.

She gave a smile, but she knew that was fake one. She pretended that she was fine with him flirting with other girls. She was even fine with the fact that he cheated on her once when they just started to go out. But deep down, she wasn't fine with it at all. In fact, she was disgusted with it. She wanted a guy that met her standers. She wanted someone who would call her beautiful, not hot. Someone who would come after her when they were in a fight and she walked out, to make sure she was ok. Someone who would rather die than to see her cry. Someone who wouldn't flirt with anyone else but her, even when she wasn't looking. Someone who would do anything to keep her with him, but not to a stalking or threatening point. She wanted someone who would make her laugh and knew what to say when she needed to hear that. And lastly, she wanted someone who liked her for her personality, not just her looks or her royal standings. And right know there was not a guy she met that met all of her standers, not even Jake.

"Bloom, are you there?" Jake said, which snapped Bloom out of her thoughts. "Huh" she said as she looked at Jake. Jake looked annoyed and said "_I said _let's go, we're going to be late for curfew if we don't leave now." Bloom nodded and they both left. They took the east path, which would lead them strait to the dorms. Unfortunately, this was the smallest path and looked deserted. "Um, Jake why don't we take another path, this one looks really creepy." Jake laughed and said "look, this is the fastest way to our dorms so let's go." Bloom sighed and nodded, and went with him on the path. The stopped in from on Fry Hall, which was where Jake's dorm was. He smiled, kissed her, and said "goodnight princess" before he rushed inside and Bloom could say goodnight to. Bloom groaned and started back on the path to her dorm. "Note to self, remind me to tell him to never leave me on a path alone at night again" she said to herself. A few minutes later, she heard a noise in some bushes near her. Bloom started to get freaked out and walked faster. "It's nothing" she said to herself "you're only two minutes from you're dorm." Then she heard footsteps and quickly stopped and looked back. "Hello? Jake is that you; is there anyone there?" Then she felt something hit her heard on the head, and the next thing she remembered was being on the floor seeing two blurry figures in front of her, and then everything went black.

_Oh, a cliffy. Although I personally hate those, I felt as if I need to put you in a suspense mode. I know, I'm evil. Oh well, if you liked the chapter, please post. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own the winx club, but I do own these characters and half of this story.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7: Haquia**

"What do you think she is thinking about?" a shrewd male voice said to a group of people.

They were all wearing maroon robes, but the robes where different. Each robe had its own pattern that symbolized the power and status of the person wearing it. On the lowest was the cadet and they wore robes that were plain maroon. As you went higher in the status (which was cadet, sergeant, major, commodore, general, assistant, commander, and master), the robes would be decorated with other dark colors and gems until you got to the masters, who wore robes that had little maroon on it for it was mainly made up of precious stones worth more than anything else on this galaxy.

This group was the Haquia, the group bent on destruction. They would seek out any enemies they ever had and make them suffer.

These people where chosen at birth to come to this group. Then there are some that join when they are older, and they are the ruler normally. When you are older in this group, you can choose to leave or stay. Most stay, but then there are those few that are brave enough to give up the group and leave.

Those who leave are rid of their memories at the Haquia and go out to the universe. These are the people that are the biggest enemies for the Haquia.

"She isn't thinking at all, that blast was an over dose of a drug that makes you sleep, so she is unconscious and has no idea what is going on. That is good, for us at least" said Seleana coming out of the shadows.

Seleana was a woman who was about 45 and was very pretty for her age. She had long, silver hair with tan skin and deep orange eyes. She was also about 5'7, was a dark fairy, and was a master.

There were three masters, two women and one man. These were the people who ran Haquia and there ancestors were the original leaders of the newly formed group thousands of years ago.

The second master came out from the ground and said "we need a plan to get the information quickly before she wakes up."

His name was Nezerath. He was a handsome man in his late 40's with dark skin and dark brown hair that contrasted his copper eyes. He was very fit and muscular. He was a specialist from a far off school and also a evil wizard.

The third master came in to a puff a smoke and said "I don't care how you do it; I want that prince miserable."

She was a female witch and was only about 21. She had semi-tan skin and turquoise hair with blue highlights. Her eyes were dark maroon and lips as black as darkness. She was the highest of the masters. Her name was Andorra and she was the most powerful being in the Haquia. She used to go a famous high school, and that was Barker Academy.

"Well do you have a plan?" Radikan asked.

Radikan was the highest commander, and when the masters were not around, he was in charge. He had long, jet black hair and very tan skin and was 22. He had dark brown eyes and was currently Andorra's boyfriend. He was very fit and most girls would die to have a man as handsome as he was.

Andorra snickered at that question and said "of course you moron I have a plan. Now listen up!' And with that she and the others listened to her plan and smiled in satisfaction. "That is a superb plan; you are turning into a wicked thinker like your parent, Andorra. Why settle for ruining the lives of the ghosts and prince when you could do a lot worse, especially with this poor little princess of Sparx."

They all snickered and went to execute their plan.

* * *

_I know that wasn't my best chapter but I had to give you an intro into the Haquia. I hope you liked it! _


End file.
